Harry Potter and the Creature Within
by sapphire015
Summary: Harry Potter finds himself in a bit of trouble after running away from the Dursley's. He is bitten by a certain werewolf. What will happen to him and how will his friends react? Summer after 5th year.
1. Chapter 1

**Harry Potter and the Creature Within**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, JK Rowling does. 

**Summary:** Harry Potter finds himself in a bit of trouble after running away from the Dursley's. He is bitten by a certain werewolf. What will happen to him and how will his friends react? Summer after 5th year.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Harry Potter was standing at the doorstep of Grimmauld Place. He had walked out of the Dursley's house without them noticing a couple hours before. Harry caught the Knight Bus to get where he was now.

Only hours before, he had had a screaming match with Uncle Vernon. Harry was still having a hard time digesting what had happened at the end of the previous school year, and his relatives screaming at him every time he turned around was not helping. He finally snapped when Uncle Vernon told him Aunt Marge was coming to stay a week and that he should (and would) agree to anything she said. Harry decided that he needed to visit someone from his own world--the Wizarding World.

Harry opened the door to Grimmauld Place. Stepping into the hallway brought so many memories to mind, some good, and some bad. He didn't know how he was going to stay here, without Sirius. Christmas was the last time Harry had seen Sirius before their trip to the Ministry of Magic. If only it was still Christmas and they were all sitting around the table eating Mrs. Weasley's delicious cooking...

To Harry's surprise, he couldn't find anyone as he walked through the house. Surely, he had thought, someone would be here. After all, it was the headquarters for the Order of the Phoenix.

Harry froze. He had heard a growl, one that he had heard only once before. It had been the night that he and Hermione had followed Ron, who was being pulled by Sirius into the Shrieking Shack. He couldn't believe he had forgotten about the full moon being that night.

At once he knew it was over. He didn't have a chance of escaping. He started running towards the door. Remus Lupin, the werewolf was right behind him. Harry was so close to the door. _Only a couple more feet and I'll be safe_, he thought. _I just need to get the door open, get out, and slam it shut._

Harry was a foot away from the door handle when he slipped on one of Fred and George's fake wands laying on the floor. He knew he wouldn't be able to make it, and he was right. The last thing he remembered before he passed out was sharp fangs biting into his shoulder.

* * *

Please review!

Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated!

sapphire015


	2. Chapter 2

**Harry Potter and the Creature Within**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

The next day Harry woke with a start. He was laying on a bed that had plain white sheets and a white curtain drawn around it. Right beside his bed was a nightstand that held a clock which read 12:45PM.

_Where am I? _Then it hit him. He was in the Hospital Wing at Hogwarts. The memories of the previous night came flooding back to him. _I'm a- a werewolf now! Oh, no...this can't be happening! Why does everything have to happen to me?_

His thoughts were interrupted by Madam Pomfrey pulling back the curtains around his bed.

"Ah, Mr. Potter, you're awake," she said.

"I'm a werewolf now, aren't I?" he said. "I'm going to transform on the nights of full moons, like Lupin.

"Yes, I'm afriad so," she replied sadly. "The Headmaster wishes to talk to you now that you're awake."

"Okay," Harry said.

With all the new things on his mind, he completely forgot about his talk with Dumbledore at the end of the previous school year. Right now he was glad to see his headmaster again.

"Good afternoon, Harry," Dumbledore said. He had sat down on a chair beside Harry's bed.

"What's so good about it?" Harry said before he could stop himself.

"Ah, I see your memories of last night have come back," said Dumbledore.

"Yes, Sir," Harry replied glumly.

"As you may already know, it was Remus Lupin who bit you last night. Right before he transformed, I placed a spell over the house. It was supposed to keep everyone out, including those who knew how to enter," said Dumbledore.

"So that's why I didn't see anyone," Harry said. "But then how come I was able to get inside? I mean, you're the most powerful wizard, so nobody should have been able to break the charm."

"Unless I'm much mistaken, Harry, I'm not the most powerful. You are," Dumbledore replied. "You must have been wanting entrance to the house very much to have broken the charm."

Harry sat in silence. He didn't know what to think. How could he, Harry, be the most powerful wizard? Dumbledore was the one that Voldemort feared. He was the one that came up with all the clever plans on what to do and ways to get Harry out of trouble. And yet, he, Harry was able to break the charm that Dumbledore had put on Grimmauld Place.

Dumbledore began to speak, breaking Harry of his thoughts.

"Yes, believe it or not Harry, but your even more powerful than me," said Dumbledore with a small laugh. "When you stood in front of where Grimmauld Place would be and thought about your destination, your thoughts were so powerful that it broke the spell. Even I could never have done that.

Harry didn't know what to say. Seeing the look on Harry's face, Dumbledore continued.

"Later this evening Remus is going to come and talk to you. Now lay back down and get some rest."

After Dumbledore left Madam Pomfrey came over and gave him a goblet of potion for the pain in Harry's shoulder. After he drank the potion, which tasted sort of like the kind she had given him in his 2nd year to regrow his bones, he fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

Harry awoke only when he felt a hand on his uninjured shoulder and heard the scraping of a chair. He opened his eyes to see Remus Lupin sitting beside his bed. He didn't look his usual self. He was very pale. _It must be from his transformation last night_, Harry thought. 

"Hi Moony," Harry said, smiling.

"Hello Harry," Lupin replied, with a sad tone of voice.

"Are you alright?" Harry asked.

"Well I don't feel too good. It takes a couple of days for me to feel my usual self again after the full moon," Lupin said.

"Yeah, I remember Snape teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts when you weren't feeling well. That was horrible," said Harry, smiling.

Lupin gave a small laugh and said, "Yeah, well I guess we should get on to what I really came to talk to you about. The saddened look came back as he said this.

"Okay," Harry said with a sigh.

"Well on nights of the full moon, you will go down to the Shrieking Shack about an hour before the moon starts to rise. You will stay there until the sun rises. Then someone will come to get you, but I'm not really sure who that will be yet. Whoever it is will take you up to the Hospital Wing since you'll be very weak afterwards for a few days."

"Okay," Harry said with dread.

"Oh, and there's one more thing. On the full moon closest to your 16th birthday, you will be pulled towards your mate. It will be someone you already know and it could be a boy or girl. They don't have to be a werewolf. You have to spend time with that person often. If you don't, you'll die," Lupin said.

"Why does everything have to happen to me? Now I have to worry about this in addition to everything else," Harry said. All he wanted to be able to do was have a normal life, where all he had to worry about was homework and normal teenage problems. But he knew he would never be able to enjoy that luxury.

"Harry, I'm really sorry about what happened last night. I feel horrible. It's all my fault that you now have this to worry about. You have enough to worry about right now as it is," said Lupin sadly.

"No, it's not your fault. You couldn't help it. I shouldn't have even been at Grimmauld Place. I was stupid to have forgotten about the full moon," Harry said.

"You forgive too easily, Harry," Lupin said, smiling.

"How could I be mad at you? You're like a second dad to me, besides Sirius," Harry said.

After a few minutes of silence, Lupin said, "I miss him too, Harry. He was one of my best friends."

"I guess it must be pretty hard to have two of your best friends dead and the other serving Voldemort," Harry said.

"Yes, it is. You're lucky to have two best friends that care about you the way Ron and Hermione do," Lupin said.

"Ron and Hermione!" said Harry suddenly. "Can I send them an owl and tell them what happened?"

"Yes, of course. Just don't tell them anything about finding your mate," Lupin said.

Harry was a bit confused about why he couldn't tell them about that part, but he was too glad he could tell them about what happened to care much.

"Well, I have to get going, Harry," Lupin said. "I'll see you later. Don't worry too much about the next full moon. I'll be with you at the Shrieking Shack. You won't have to go through it alone."

"Thanks, Lupin!" Harry said.

"No problem, Harry," he said. "It's the least I could do."

* * *

Once Harry heard the door close shut, he slowly got up from the bed and went over to his trunk that someone must have picked up for him. Hedwig's empty cage was hanging on a stand next to it. He supposed she was off hunting. 

He opened up his trunk. The contents inside were placed neatly so everything fit quite nicely. This of course, wasn't his doing. Whoever brought his trunk must have repacked it so that it didn't look like the things inside had just been thrown in, which actually, they had.

He found two pieces of parchment, and quill, and a bottle of ink. Then he went over to the small table by the window and sat down. He first wrote a letter to Ron which read:

_Dear Ron,_

_Right now I'm at Hogwarts in the Hospital Wing. I know, you're probably thinking, "Already? School hasn't even started yet!" Well, I don't know if you noticed, but last night was the full moon. The Dursley's were being their usual selves. I decided I had had enough, so I snuck out of the house and went to Grimmauld Place. When I got inside, I couldn't find anyone, which I thought was odd. I now know why nobody was there. Lupin was using the house for when he transformed. I couldn't get out the door fast enough. I think you can guess what happened. I got bitten. I'll talk to you later about what Dumbledore told me. Don't worry about me though. I'm fine, my shoulder just hurts a bit._

_Hope to see you soon,_

_Harry_

Harry folded the piece of parchment and laid it on the desk. Then he wote a similar letter to Hermione. He wondered how they would react when they read their letters. He then folded the second piece of parchment and went over to Hedwig's cage. The snowy white owl was now resting peacefully inside. He tied both letters to her leg.

"Take one to Ron and the other to Hermione, okay," Harry whispered to the owl.

She gave a small _hoot_ and was off, out the window again.

Not sure what to do, Harry sat on his bed and laid back. He was surprised Madam Pomfrey hadn't come over and ordered him back to bed while he had been writing the letters. That was unlike her. _Oh, well_. _Why am I worrying about something like that anyway? _he though and drifted into a light sleep.

* * *

Please review!

Is there anything you'd like to see happen? Suggestions are appreciated!

sapphire015


	3. Chapter 3

**Harry Potter and the Creature Within**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Harry awoke bright and early the next morning, just as the sun was beginning to rise. He reached over to the small nightstand beside his bed and grabbed his glasses. He put them on and everything became clearer.

He looked around the room. He had grown to know the place pretty well since he had been there so many times before in his previous years at Hogwarts. About a dozen other beds lined the walls opposite eachother. Everything was stark white, there was hardly any color in the room which made it even less inviting than it already was, being a hospital and all. Madam Pomfrey was nowhere in sight and the door to her private room was closed. Harry took this to mean either she was still sleeping or in another part of the castle.

Harry noticed that Hedwig's cage was still empty. He was waiting anxiously for Ron and Hermione's replies and hoped they would arrive soon. He couldn't help but wonder if they might think less of him now, seeing as though he had turned into a "monster". But then he thought, _No, that's crazy. They're perfectly fine with Lupin._

But for the next few hours he laid in bed arguing silently with himself about what Ron and Hermione's reactions would be.

Finally, about halfway through the day, Hedwig flew in through the window with two letters attached to her leg. She landed on the edge of Harry's bed and stuck out her right leg. Harry reached out and untied the two letters. He gave her an owl treat and she flew over to her cage to rest.

Harry unfolded the first piece of parchment and immediately recognized Hermione's neat handwriting. The letter read:

_Dear Harry,_

_Oh, I'm so glad you're alright! But you should never have left the Dursley's, Harry! You could have been killed! You could have written and told us what they were doing to you. We would have gotten you out of there._

_But anyway, Ron and I will help you through this. I'll check out some more books about werewolves so we'll know exactly what you'll be going through._

_Do you know how long you have to stay in the Hospital Wing? I'm going to Ron's tomorrow to stay for the rest of the summer holidays and I expect Ron will be asking you to come too. I guess now they will have to send an owl to Dumbledore first. I'm sure you'll be able to come though, Harry._

_Hope to see you soon!_

_Love,_

_Hermione_

He laid Hermione's letter on the stand and picked up Ron's. It read:

_Harry,_

_Wow! I was in complete shock when I read your letter. It just doesn't seem real. It's really horrible that this had to happen. Don't worry though, mate. Hermione and I will help you through this. I'm sure she has already gotten a million books about werewolves to go through._

Harry had to laugh at that last sentence because she had indeed said she was going to read up on werewolves. He went back to Ron's letter.

_Hermione is coming over tomorrow. Mum said you could come too, but we have to send an owl to Dumbledore to make sure it's okay. He should have gotten it by now if you're reading this. We sent both letters at the same time. I'll send you an owl when we get Dumbledore's reply._

_You're Friend,_

_Ron_

Harry smiled as he laid Ron's letter down on the stand by Hermione's. He knew he could always count on his two best friends.

The Hospital Wing door opened and Madam Pomfrey walked in.

"Mr. Potter, the Headmaster would like to see you in his office. The password is Lemon drop."

"Okay," Harry replied, and he got up from the bed and headed out the door. The pain in his shoulder seemed to have gone away. The place where he had been bitten was still bright red, but it had stopped bleeding. He supposed that it would never heal completely. Madam Pomfrey had told him it could not be healed my magic because werewolves were so powerful. She kept putting ointment on the bite but in the end, it would have to heal on its own.

Harry walked through the halls of Howarts. Never had he seen them so empty besides his few nighttime wanderings. But even then he had seen the occasional teacher patrolling the halls. Now there was no one. Finally he reached the stone gargoyle that guarded the entrance to Dumbledore's office. It leapt aside as he said," Lemon drop" and he stepped into the moving staircase. It spiraled upward to a large oak door with a brass knocker. He stepped off the moving staircase and knocked.

"Come in," he heard Dumbledore say from inside.

Harry opened the door and walked into the room. It looked just like it always had with portraits of previous headmasters on the walls either snoring softly or off visiting other portraits. An assortment of odd objects were placed all around the room. Dumbledore was sitting behind his desk looking at a piece of parchment.

"Hello, Harry," he said. "Have a seat."

Harry went over to a chair in front of Dumbledore's desk and sat down.

"How is your shoulder feeling today?" Dumebledore asked.

"It feels fine, Sir," Harry replied. "It doesn't hurt anymore."

"That's good," Dumebledore said. "As you may know, the Weasley's have invited you to come stay with them for the rest of the summer holidays."

"Can I?" Harry asked.

"Are you sure you feel okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine."

"Then you can go. But the day before the next full moon you must come back here so you can go to the Shrieking Shack on the night of the full moon," Dumbledore said.

"Yes, Sir," Harry said. "Will I be able to go back then afterwards?"

"You will be weak for a few days after the full moon, but yes, after you rest up a bit you can go back," Dumbledore replied.

"Thank you, Sir," said Harry, relieved that the rest of the summer wouldn't be a complete waste.

"Now you better get back to the Hospital Wing and rest up, or Madam Pomfrey will demand you stay there the rest of the summer, said Dumebledore. "You're dismissed."

"Yes, Sir," Harry nodded and quickly exited the room, closing the door quietly behind him. He stepped back onto the moving staircase and slowly decended down to the bottom. Once he reached the stone gargoyle, he stepped off the staircase and made his way back to the Hospital Wing.

* * *

**Reviews:**

**Freakstar**: Yes, I see what you'r'e saying. I'll try to put some more emotion into it in future chapters. Thanks for the review!

**Cyra Hakkai**: No, there won't be a pairing of Harry and Lupin. And I see what you mean about the jumping around. I went through what I had already prewritten for this chapter and added some more details. Hopefully it flows a bit better now. Thanks for the review!

* * *

Please review!

Constructive criticism is appreciated!

sapphire015


End file.
